Nami (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"What's the matter? To come all the way here." *"Oh, ___. What are you doing?" Female Version * (First Meeting) Oh, ___! You look carefree as usual. *"What's up? You've come all this way." *"Huh? How long have you been standing there?" *"Hey, ___." 'Chat' Male Version *"Most people do the same thing at the same time everyday. People here do the same, too." *"People feel relieved when they do the same thing." *'In her room:' "To come all the way to my room, you must be bored." *'The inn's kitchen:' "Oh, I'm hungry. Ruby, can you please cook something?" *'At the beach:' "Yup...... Huh? What am I thinking about? I was wondering what kinds of places ocean waves come from. It's fun to think about." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Oh, you're raising them on your farm. Ha ha ha, they're friendly." You are married to somebody else: *"You look happy. Your body language shows it." *"Is your wife well? Please tell her I'd like to have tea together." Female Version *"Now, where should I go?" *"Is there anywhere where I can kill some time? No, never mind. I'll look for somewhere by myself." *"Hm? What do you want?" *"Huh? How long have you been standing there?" *"Ugh.. I feel sleepy..." *"You know, ____, you're a really fun person. Oh... Never mind." *"Sigh.. I wonder if I should travel somewhere." *"Want to go to another country with me? Oh, I guess you can't because of the ranch. Sorry you feel that way." *"It makes me happy just talking to you. Hehehe." *"Hm? What's up? Nothing interesting? Hmph..." *"I like just staying here and day dreaming. Why don't you try it, ___? It feels good to clear your head." *'In her room: '"You must have a lot of free time to come to my room." *'The Inn's kitchen: '"Sigh, I'm hungry. I wonder if Ruby will make me something." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Hm... You're proposing? Good luck." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Oh, are you keeping it on the ranch? Hee hee, it's very friendly." At the Blue Bar: *"Blue Bar customers are great. Everyone looks good." *"Yes.. I'm starting to feel good." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "That's very nice. You're giving it to me? Thank you." *'Liked:' "Oh, you're so generous. Thank you, I'll accept it." *'Neutral:' "You have a lot of things. I'll accept it." *'Disliked:' "It might come in handy... I guess I'll accept it." *'Hated:' "What's this? ............" *'Horror:' "Oh no, I hate this the most... I'm giving it to Ruby..." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Oh... thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "I don't like flashy jewelry like this. I guess I'll accept it." *'When given an accessory:' "Well, I'm not really excited, but thank you." Female Version *'Loved:' "That's pretty nice. It's for me? Thank you." *'Liked: '"Wow, you're really generous. Thank you. I'll take it. *'Neutral: '"You've got a lot of stuff, haven' you _____? I'll take it." *'Disliked:' "I wonder what I can use it for me? I'll take it just in case." *'Horror: '"Ugh, I can't stand this at all...! I'll give it to Ruby." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Oh... thank you." *'When given jewelry: '"I don't like frivolous things like that. I'll take it anyway, though." *'When given an accessory:' "Well, I don't really like it, but thanks." *'When given perfume:' "That smells! What IS that? It totally reeks." 'Heart Lines' Note: Nami's heart dialogue can be seen while she's on the first floor of the Inn. *'Black Heart:' "What? Oh, you're saying hello." *'Purple Heart:' "Huh? Do you need something? If not, can we discuss it later?" *'Blue Heart:' "What? You're here? You're here at this hour. Even someone like you." *'Green Heart:' "You have idle time too." *'Yellow Heart: '"Well, maybe I'll go somewhere. A spring... no, no, the beach... Well... where should I go..." *'Orange Heart: '"Please take me to the farm. I'd like to see you working." *'Red Heart:' "... I was just thinking. I've been to many places, but where I feel most at ease... is here." 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: Wedding Ceremony: *'Picking nicknames:' "Calling you by your first name isn't any fun... Let's change that. Call me Nami, but think of your nickname, ____. Okay. I'll call you ___ ♥" *"Good morning. I feel really good." *"What should I do today? Can I help you with work? I'd just get in the way... I won't do it." *"I'm relieved that Ruby's looking well." 'Rival Marriage' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Welcome. Oh, it's ____. If you're not in a rush, stay awhile." *"Since I got married, the scenery seems different. Maybe because I've changed? Hmm." *"So, where should I go." *"Is there somewhere I can spend some idle time? No, it's alright. I'll find a place myself." *"I'm not a good cook. But Gustafa is even worse. Oh.." *'When given perfume:' "I don't really care for it. I'll give it to Gustafa." *'When given jewelry:' "Well, I'm not sure how to wear it anyway... I guess I'll accept." *'When given an accessory:' "I won't use it... I wonder if Muffy'd like it." Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Come on in. Oh, it's you, ___. Make yourself comfortable if you're not in a hurry." *"It feels like thingsd have changed since I got married. Maybe I've changed? Hmm." *"Is there anywhere where I can kill some time? No, never mind. I'll look for somewhere by myself." 'Festivals' Chicken Festival: ' *(male version): "I wonder what chickens think about every day." *(male version): "A pretty interesting event. That was okay." *'You enter and win (female version): "That's awesome. You won! Congratulations!" Fireworks Festival: *"Fireworks displays are rare, so I came to watch." *'You ask to watch with her:' "Hm? Whatever. Let's watch together." *'While watching: '"The amount of explosives, the way they're lined up and the shapes change... Humans really think up a lot of impressive things, don't they? It's impressive." Sheep Festival: *(female version): "Do sheep like to be sheared? I wonder.." *(male version): "When you trim sheep does it feel good to them? I'd like to know..." *(female version): "Just looking at them calms my heart. This is nice." *(male version): "When I'm watching, I feel relaxed. I'd like something like this." *'You enter a sheep (male version):' "Hmm, you're entering. You must be busy preparing." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Oh my. You lost. That's too bad." *'You enter (female version):' "Hmm, you're entering. There's a lot going on." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Ahh.. You lost, eh? That's too bad." Winter Thanksgiving: '''"Can I come in? I have some business. My gratitude for every day." '''Starry Night Festival: *'She invites you: '"The Starry Night Festival... Apparently there'll be a party in the inn's kitchen. Won't you come." *'You accept:' "All right. I'll be waiting." *'You decline:' "I see... I understand." Category:DS Quotes